The present invention relates to fishing equipment, and more particularly to an ice fishing hole cover and tip up device for fishing with a fishing line through a hole in ice.
In the sport of ice fishing, an opening or hole is typically drilled through ice to permit access to the water. In relatively cold weather, the fishing hole has a tendency to freeze over particularly where the hole may be unattended for a relatively long period of time.
Various types of ice fishing hole covers and tip up devices are known. Examples of such devices can be found in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,310,983 Irvin et al 01-19-1982 4,253,262 Johnson 03-03-1981 3,745,689 Williams 07-17-1973 3,578,748 Hurd 05-18-1971 2,618,091 Sheraski 11-18-1952 ______________________________________
None of the above devices, however, have been completely satisfactory or widely employed.